Cabot Wiki
Cabot Cabot is a country located in the North Atlantic Ocean standing at 100,200 Square Kilometers with a population of 5.6 million. Etmology The name Cabot comes from John Cabot the discoverer of the island. The founders of the country: The Med family had originally named the country Arcanum meaning “secret place” in Latin. Between the 1948 and 1977 the Island was referred to as Arcanum. However, in 1978 when Earl Antum became the Prime Minister, Cabot was adopted as the legal name for the country, honouring the late John Cabot . History As John Cabot made his way to North America in 1497, he discovered an island in the North Atlantic Ocean . He kept it a secret from Henry VII of England , in order to have it all for himself; however John Cabot was never able to go back. Nobody knew about this secret island expect for the boat crew who sweared to secrecy, and if they went against their promise would have had their heads copped off and Arnold Med, who was Cabot’s good friend. Arnold Med had written the coordinates of the island and specific instructions to follow in order to civilize the island in his family’s archives right before he passed away. Four-hundred and forty-six years later Edward Med was rummaging through the family’s archives when he came upon this information written down by one of his ancestors. Random people were asked to join the journey, with their loves ones if they wished to take them along, two-hundred people agreed. On a sunny day in April of 1947 the first inhabitants made it to the Island. Christopher Med son of Arnold Med, the founder of Cabot, was sick of the social-democratic ways of England, so he created an Authoritarian country. The citizens of Cabot were suffocating in the overwhelming amount of rules placed on them. One twenty year old citizen wasn’t very happy about the way things were turning out, his grand-parents were promised happiness yet all they experience was abuse and torment. Over the next 28 years Earl Antum created a plan to overthrow Sir. Med’s governmental system. In 1977 Antum won the island over, through war, he had liberated Cabot from extreme control. The people only felt it was appropriate to name him the leader and to create the social democratic and liberal democratic country Cabot was capable of being. Government and Politics The government of Cabot is a cabinet collective responsibility . A Prime Minister is chosen by direct popular election , while the other cabinet ministers are appointed (and can also be dismissed) at the discretion of the Prime Minister. The government rules by implementing the decisions of the cabinet, the cabinet as a whole is responsible for all the governmental decisions. The Prime Minister can make individual decisions but has to have them formally approved by the government. Collective responsibility can be reflected in all governmental work. The Prime Minister of Cabot can remain in power for five to eight years while the other cabinet ministers are dismissed and appointed whenever the Prime Minister and only the Prime Minister says so. Law A group of legislatures discuss and write up the laws which are then enforced by the judicial system , which include the police, prison and probation services, Cabot crime bureau and Cabot forensic medicine Bureau. Punishments are determined by the court. Any minor infractions will most likely lead to probation services or community services. Moderate infractions will obtain longer periods in probation/community services, perhaps a fine or a short amount in prison depending on the offence. Imprisonment, supervised rehabilitation, and fines can all be consequences of a severe infraction. Social foundational values In Cabot the foundational values and principles regarding the social ideology are; equality, diversity and equal justice under law, universal access to public services, strict environmental regulations . Cabot is all about having a fair society where everyone can have the opportunity to reach their full potential. The relation within the country and with the rest of the world is being enhanced by the beneficial effects of having different ideas, morals, cultures, goals and lifestyles. In Cabot everyone is treated and judged fairly regardless of how you look or who you are. Every individual is entitled to the essential and fundamental services provided by the country, however in order to maintain a healthy environment for the citizens certain regulations have to be set in place. Cabot strives to be a clean and safe country for the generations to come. Economic foundational values Cabot’s foundational values and principles regarding the economic ideology are based around the citizen’s nationalism, rights/freedom, choice, privacy, and safety . Cabotians have a strong sense of togetherness due to the array of freedoms and right they have to their convenience. The citizens’ individual lifestyles are improved, by being given the liberty to make their own choices about religion, sexuality, etc. In Cabot the populace is safe; Cabot holds the title of being the safest country in the world. The public can relax in the comfort and privacy of their home without having to worry about whether or not they are being watched by the government.